


He Would Notice

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years and Rei still notices.<br/>(NOTE: This story has been updated and tweaked a bit bc I don't know how to proofread)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate myself.

_"If I were to disappear one day, you would notice. Of course, you would. We're around each other all the time._

_But you would forget eventually. I'd leave your mind one day. You wouldn't remember my face, my voice, or my name; it'd be as though I were part of a drawn out dream or story that you read repetitively for a long time._

_The point is, I'm leaving. And I won't come back this time; it'll be permanent._

_I know you'll be sad at first, but I bet in 10 years you won't even remember these words; you'll have moved on by then."  
_

* * *

 

Snow fell onto the paper Rei held in his gloved hands and his warm breath fogged his glasses.

He hated crying, he found it to be one of the most unbeautiful things possible of a human, but December 14th held an exception to that.

The blue-haired male dropped to his knees and ran his hand over the tombstone standing in front of him.

_Nagisa Ryuugazaki, August 1st,1997 - December 14th, 2022, aged 25. Beloved Husband, Son, and Friend._

No matter how many times Rei had read the words, he never wanted to believe them.

"I read this every year, you know..." Rei whispered as he began folding the paper still in his hands "and I keep it next to a photo of you on your bedside table."

His hand went to his mouth before a strangled cry could escape his throat.

"And remember that video Gou took of us at the beginning of our 3rd year?" He had this conversation every year, always to himself, hoping the other could somehow hear him. "Well, I watch it on your birthday so I can hear your voice."

Tears again, but he was done trying to clear them, the day was too stressful.

"Oh! I also did something very unlike me while on my business trip to America last month." Rei's eyes lit up slightly. "I went and got your name tattooed on my wrist. Nothing big, but I see it anytime I'm writing at my desk."

He hung his head and pushed it against the concrete slab physically drained from a number of tears he had shed.

"It's been 10 years Nagi...  _10 years_." Rei closed his eyes again, letting a shaky breath escape his lungs. "I still miss you, and I still love you. I wish you had known that enough."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got Nagisa's birth year by doing a little math given Free! came out in 2013, him being 16 at the time, would make it be he was born in '97. I put on 9 years from 2013 so that's why the second year in there is '22.  
> I'm also an asshole for using December 14th.


End file.
